


The Great Pie Debate; or, How to Silence a Room by Jack Kline

by webcricket



Series: 24 Days of Christmas Advent Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: Prompt Situation - Awkward Family Dinner. Sweet cherry pie topped with fun fluffs and a totally awkward announcement.





	The Great Pie Debate; or, How to Silence a Room by Jack Kline

“Mm, this pie is amazing!” You shove a final bite of the flaky sweet cherry masterpiece into your mouth.

Dean’s borderline lewd moaning two chairs down suggests he wholeheartedly agrees with your assessment.

“Well you don’t grow up in Minnesota without learning a thing or two about makin’ pie.” Donna winks and beams at everyone gathered at the table.

Jody, Alex, Claire, Jack, the Winchesters, you and Castiel are all enjoying a grand holiday feast. Well, almost all of you are enjoying the meal – Cas hasn’t touched his plate. Evidently Donna isn’t aware angels don’t require sustenance and she insisted on serving him a generous wedge of the gooey red delight. At risk of insulting the blonde woman’s pride, the angel had no choice but to politely accept the proffered dessert with a forced grateful smile.

You lick your fork clean, scraping up every last crumb from the plate. Your focus drifts to the neglected slice in front of Cas and you decide it would be a crying shame for that pure sugary goodness to go to waste. You oogle the mouthwatering slice at almost the same time as Dean, both of your fingers darting to grab at the edges of the plate to steal it away from the inappetent angel.

“My angel, my pie,” you lean across Cas’ lap, growling when Dean does not immediately forfeit his grip.

Cas smooths his tie, reclining as far back in the chair as physically possible without flipping it over backward. He knows not to come between either you or Dean and food. “Maybe you could-” Cas attempts to suggest a diplomatic approach.

Dean glares at the angel, cutting him off, warning, “I swear if you bring up some biblical story suggesting we chop this baby in two and each get half I will stick this fork in your eye.”

Cas remains silent under Dean’s solemn regard.

Curiosity piqued, Jack stops mid-chew to watch the conflict unfold from his seat across the table.

“I met him first,” Dean retorts when you tug harder on the plate. He threatens your fingers with the syrupy prongs of his fork. “Finders keepers.”

“Cas found you in Hell, not the other way around, that logic only works in the finder’s favor, Dean-o,” you point out.

“Still knew him long before you,” Dean smirks, narrowing his green gaze in challenge.

“Doesn’t matter who knew who first,” you hiss, drawing the attention now of Sam whose knotting brow indicates you’re both embarrassing him as usual. “And besides, I know him a lot more intimately than you do.”

Sam glances at the chatting faces around the table to determine if anyone else has noticed. He’s relieved they haven’t based on the direction the debate seems to be headed in.

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that, sweetheart. He ever land on your windshield bare-ass naked covered in bees?” Dean asks.

“Nope, but he calls me his little honeybee and what’s his is mine, right Cas?” You flutter your lashes at the blushing angel and flash him a flirtatious smile. “If, of course, he wants to do that thing again where he licks honey off my-”

“Hey!” Sam intercedes in a hushed yell, raising an eyebrow, whacking his brother on the arm with a napkin, and shooting you a stern glare, “There are children here! Stop objectifying Cas, neither one of you owns him.”

Cas gives Sam an appreciative nod.

“He’s perfectly capable of deciding who gets the pie,” Sam adds, eying the slice himself. “It is great pie.”

Cas lets out a deep sigh – as usual the Winchesters don’t make anything easy.

“You owe me this pie, Winchester,” you snarl at Dean. “Boise, Idaho, May 2015,” you remind him.

“Fine.” Dean curls his lip in annoyance and relinquishes the plate. He does owe you the pie, but that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. “We’re even.” The slice swerves precariously to the rim.

You stick out your tongue in triumph and eagerly snatch the dish, jokingly musing to Cas between mouthfuls, “I have no idea why I did that – I don’t even normally like pie this much. What’s wrong with me today?”

“Perhaps it’s the tiny being growing in your belly that likes the pie,” Jack proposes matter-of-factly with a cock of his head.

The pleasant chatter around the table grinds to an awkward halt. Jody’s fork hits her plate with a loud clank, launching a gob of filling onto her shirt and splattering to the table. Donna’s giddy grin grows wider and she reaches over to help wipe up the mess. Claire and Alex share a commiserative giggle in the profound silence. Dean turns to a gaping Sam to confirm he heard what he thinks he just heard leave the Nephilim’s tongue. Cas’ questioning gaze shifts from Jack to you, his blue eyes a swirling sea of disbelief, hope, and wonder as he lays his palm gingerly over your abdomen.

“Very funny, Jack,” you laugh nervously. Cheeks going rosy, you swat asunder Cas’ prodding fingers to lift the napkin from your lap and blot the corners of your mouth. What Jack said, it can’t be true. You’d know. And you don’t feel any different. Except for this new affinity for pie. But in your defense, it is really good pie. The best pie you’ve ever had. Even Dean thought it worthy of dueling over and he’s no fool when it comes to the pastry. Self-conscious over your bulging waistline which must be what Jack is poking fun at, you mutter, “I know I ate a lot but-”

“Y/N,” Cas implores, silencing you when he touches your shoulder, his voice gentle.

“But-” swallowing your protest, you look over at him.

The glimmer of a smile plays across the angel’s pink lips. He nods and your vision blears with tears.

Jack simply continues to smile all around as if announcing the fact that you’re pregnant were a perfectly normal everyday observation for him to have made aloud in front of everyone.


End file.
